User talk:Agent Emma
HI Everyone, My name is Agent Emma, I am new here. Does anyone have any advice for me as i do not really know anything much about Mysims Wiki. Agent.E Advice? Hi i'm new as well, just start of by settling in, don't be afraid to ask for help or anything these people r friendlyPotterfan1997 10:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanx Thanx for the encouragement it really helped! Agent Emma How? EEEEEEErrrrrrrrrrrrrrr i do not exactly know how to Bye Got 2 go, Bye U no it would b easier if u left those messages on our talk pages Start of with your sim, contact either Blanky or Strawberry and request 2 have ur sim made by them. then u can make ur word bubble I did I did though, wait who sent that. Agent Emma hi prosfesser Euan here where are you right now because I might have a party at my house tonight. And something else all the people in the village are invited tonight wanna come? That's ok, u seem quite nice, ill be happy to try and help u. Potterfan1997 10:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thats ok Emz. anytime Potterfan1997 13:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! What games do you have? Potterfan1997 16:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) r u still on? Potterfan1997 16:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) HELLO! Button To Make An Avatar: Don't really understand dat...could you be more specific?}} wat games do u have? Potterfan1997 18:48, September 22, 2010 (UTC) } |text = HAve this. I hope u won't be offended cause ur really nice. }} } |text = Yes i was me. This is my new word bubble. if u want 1, u can ask me and i can sort u one out }} Someone stood on the llama. } |text = Hi! Would u? }} } |text = Ok, u should really get Some other ones, like: MySims Agents, MySims and MySims Kingdom. I'd say they are the best games. (I don't no anything about sky heroes) Anyway, if you do want help, just ask. }} } |text = Right, follow this link and it will guide u, on how to make one. }} } |text = Every time u leave a message you hav 2 type: Put two { at the begging infront of: Word Bubble |image = (the picture you want) |color = (colour For the top half) |color2 = (colour for the bottom half) |textcolor = (colour for the text in the top half) |textcolor2 = (colour for the text in the bottom half) |line = (colour of the line in the middle) |fonttype = (Font that u want) |name = (What ever you want it to say, For me it's Fred on this word bubble) |username =Agent Emma |sig =(What every u want it 2 be, For me it's "The 3 R's Rock!" on this word bubble |width = 50 |time = } |text = (ur text) then put two } at the end Is that better? }} hiya What is up Emma how are you doing? sory that i aint said anything in ages! didnt have time! so bye!P Euan Sorry: It came out wrong. Put: } |text = Ur tex The rest of it Then two funny shaped brackets at the end Potterfan1997 15:30, October 12, 2010 (UTC) |image = Buddy-MSA.png |color = Red |color2 = Black |textcolor = Black |textcolor2 = Red |line = Blue |fonttype = Comic Sans MS |name =Buddy |username =Potterfan1997 |sig =Buddy, Detective Buddy |width = 50 |time = } |text = Well, whose ur favourite character? }} |image = Buddy-MSA.png |color = Red |color2 = Black |textcolor = Black |textcolor2 = Red |line = Blue |fonttype = Comic Sans MS |name =Buddy |username =Potterfan1997 |sig =Buddy, Detective Buddy |width = 50 |time = } |text = So use File: DJ Candy Kingdom.png as the picture and try irt out }} } |text = Orevwha or however u spell it }} ''Hi it the person you tolded to sign up Angel my user name is sweetangels321 '' 16:26, October 13, 2010 (UTC)Sweetangels321 } |text = Click on the "Signiture" button on the top of an editing page. (it b in the Insert section) Does that help? }} This comment has a purpose! }} Hello, Thank u 2 everyone that has edited my talk page. mysims wiki is gr8! } |text = Hi, would you like a buddy list on your userpage or something else? }} } |text = Thanks, now i'll put it up for you on your userpage. }} } |text = Ok, i need you to tell me what colours you want: The top bar The top bar's font The 1st boxes colour The 1st boxes font The 2nd boxes colour The 2nd boxes font Once i hav this info, i can do it. }} } |text = Happy Halloween Emma }} } |text = That was me, I just forgot 2 log in. }} } |text = Can u tell me the colours please.}}